


Người yêu dấu

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tác giả: Tiểu Đạm/BinglunwanEdit: Nguyễn Nhật Huyền





	Người yêu dấu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thân ái đích nhân](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422816) by Tiểu Đạm/Binglunwan. 



Rào rào----

Trận mưa to không báo trước trút xuống, bầu trời trong nháy mắt bị tầng mây dày che lấp, phía xa không ngừng truyền đến tiếng sấm thấp trầm.

Hoàn toàn không có cách nào tưởng tượng, lúc trước hoàn toàn là trời xanh còn sáng sủa quang đãng.

Kuroko cau mày gọi bọn nhỏ khẩn trương vào nhà. Hầu hết đám trẻ đều ngoan ngoãn dừng lại nửa trò chơi, chạy vào phòng nhỏ trong cô nhi viện, có điều có hai thằng nhóc bướng bỉnh đội mưa ta cản ngươi truy, hoàn toàn không để mắt đến thầy giáo đang ôn tồn khuyên nhủ.

Thầy giáo nuôi dạy trẻ trẻ tuổi, vầng trán càng nhăn lại chặt hơn.

"Hai em hãy một vừa hai phải thôi." Kuroko phát động misdirection nghiêng mình bắt hai đứa quỷ ham chơi đưa về, một vác trên vai, một kẹp dưới nách, bước nhanh vào trong phòng. Lúc này, tiếng sấm phía xa lại càng gần, một đạo sấm sét trên đỉnh đầu nổ tung. Tựa hồ cùng sấm chớp ăn ý, từng hạt mưa rơi xuống trở nên gấp gáp, rơi vào người thậm chí có chút cảm thấy đau.

"Đừng..." Đứa trẻ trên vai rùng mình. Kuroko lập tức cởi áo khoác đang mặc trên người ra, bên trong chỉ mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi mỏng, qua loa đem trùm lên hai đứa trẻ, gần như chạy vọt trở về. Nhiệt độ trên chiếc áo khoác từ da thịt chủ nhân khiến hai đứa trẻ không thấy lạnh, trái lại ghé sát vào người thầy giáo trẻ tuổi, nơi Kuroko không nhìn thấy làm trò hề.

"Thầy Kuroko đã vất vả rồi."

Cùng làm việc với Kuroko là Suzuki, cô có một mái tóc ngắn màu nâu nhạt rất nữ tính, vô cùng dịu dàng, đặc biệt yêu quý trẻ con. Ngày hôm nay vốn là Suzuki phụ trách đưa đám trẻ lớp C đến cánh rừng trên núi dạo chơi, nhưng bởi cơ thể cô có chút không khỏe, Kuroko liền thay cô đảm nhiệm công việc chăm sóc.

Ai biết rằng, khí trời vốn rất tốt, đột nhiên lại nổi cơn mưa lớn.

Kuroko hờ hững gật đầu, nhận lấy khăn mặt khô Suzuki đưa cho. Không để ý mái tóc còn đang nhỏ giọt của mình, Kuroko chỉ sợ bọn trẻ bị cảm lạnh, liền thuần thục lau khô tóc và người cho chúng. Đến khi tất cả đám trẻ đều đã thay quần áo sạch sẽ, sôi nổi tụ lại một chỗ chơi trò chơi, lúc này Kuroko mới có một khoảng nhàn rỗi.

Cậu không biết tóc đã khô từ lúc nào. Quần áo ướt nhẹp dính chặt trên làn da ấm áp, trải qua hơn nửa canh giờ cũng khô được bảy tám phần.

Trông đầu cậu liền hiện ra khuôn mặt của người yêu hiện đang sống chung, "Quần áo bị ướt không thay ra rất dễ bị cảm, nhất là với Bảo Bình đó lại là may mắn", Kuroko không khỏi cười khổ.

Nếu bị người kia biết mình vừa làm loạn, nhất định là sẽ rất tức giận rồi.


End file.
